


Black-eye, new family

by Kyz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyz/pseuds/Kyz
Summary: Liam misses practice, arriving late with a black-eye. Zayn comforts him.Loosely based off Troye Sivan's "Blue Neighborhood."





	

4:23 p.m.  
Liam: Sorry, can’t make it to practice today. family emergency. will explain later.   
Zayn: Okay, hope everything is okay!

 

Practice had ended about 10 minutes early, but Zayn was carefully putting away the music, making sure everything was in its place. The room was hot, the heater needed fixing so they had ended early and the rest of the boys had escaped to the cool autumn air. However, it was too messy to leave as is so Zayn had stayed behind. At this point, the room was mostly clean, just a few small things left to do.   
Zayn was organizing the sheet music when he jumped, turning his head quickly. Liam was there in a big oversized black sweater with the hood up.   
“Hey,” Zayn said. Liam just nodded. “Everything okay?”  
“Er, it’s fine, or not. I don’t know. My stepdad, he uh, died. Er, drank himself to death.” At this point Zayn completely stopped what he was doing to look directly at Liam.  
“Liam, I’m so sorry, so so sorry. Are you okay?”  
Liam trained his eyes on the ground, shuffling his feet,“I’m fine. It was to be expected. Er, how was practice?”  
Taking the cue, Zayn babbled about practice for a bit. Liam went around, picking up things and putting them away. He was normally the one who would stay late to clean up. Zayn didn’t realize he had taken off the hoodie until he realized Liam had just been standing with his back to him, leaning against the table for the past few minutes, head bent down. Cautiously, Zayn approached. The closer he got the better a view of his arms he got. There was a cut just below his bicep and bruises on his forearms.   
“Li?” Zayn asked, “You sure you’re okay?” Liam didn’t reply. Zayn came to stand next to him, face to face with a fresh black eye. He put a hand on Liam’s shoulder, turning him slightly to look at him. “Li?”   
A tear ran down Liam’s cheek. He turned again to look down at the spotless table. “Li, did he do this to you?”  
Liam froze, then nodded. Zayn moved forward, wrapping Liam in a tight embrace, feeling tears through his t-shirt. They stood there for a long time, Zayn gently rocking Liam. Finally, Zayn took Liam’s hand, looking in his near shut eye.   
“Come home with me.”   
Liam nodded before saying, “Thank you for everything."


End file.
